Hidden Power
by Alex Ultra
Summary: The story told, and the mood set, all they could do now was prepare.  Prepare to fight, and possibly die, fighting an ageless evil that they had hoped to never have to fight.  And they knew that there was little chance that they could win.
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and don't claim to, so don't sue me for it.  
  
Okay, this is chapter 1 of this fic of undefined length. I'm going over the chapters and updating them so they look (and are!) better. Mostly, spelling errors and chapter titles. Well, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~*** ARRIVAL ***~~~~~~  
  
"She's coming." Jennifer stared at the circle on her calendar as a mix of emotions tried to choke their way out, in the form of a sob. But she kept them down, "I can't believe it, she's finally coming back." She finally let go of her emotion as she ran down the hall yelling in a triumphant tone, "She's coming! Alex is finally coming home!!!"  
  
Jeff, who had just gotten back from the mall (and you might guess why, and no, not to shop) was the first person Jennifer ran into (literally, she knocked him down, though that's not too surprising). "Hey! Jenn, Jenn! Who's coming?"  
  
"Alex is coming! Alex is coming!"  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down! Where's she been? Why's she coming?"  
  
"It's Alex!" then, seeing the puzzled expression on her brother's face she elaborated, saying "You know, Alex. our sister?! The one who's been flying around space and who knows where else for the last three years!?!?"  
  
Then a new expression came across Jeff's face, like he had just discovered the cure for cancer, "OH! THAT Alex! When's she coming?"  
  
"Hello! Haven't you been paying attention? She's coming today!"  
  
"Oh, okay. Well then I guess I'd better get back to the mall!"  
  
"Why do you want to go back there?!"  
  
"'Cause I don't want her to think I still can't get a girlfriend do I?" and with that he promptly left.  
  
Jennifer just sighed saying to herself "He's such a pervert." However, knowing that it would be a while before Alex arrived she decided to pass the time in the GT-room.  
  
Jenn passed about five hours in there before deciding to come back out to the landing area to wait for her sister.  
  
Almost as if on cue Jennifer noticed a slight tugging in the room that seemed to hover about three feet above the ground over the middle of the launch pad. Within seconds a ball of bright, white light appeared and began pulling any available energy towards it, like some kind of mini-black- hole. And like a black hole, it soon developed a deep, black, almost cold and empty hole in the core of what Jennifer soon recognized as one of Alex's favorite techniques. The Cold Warp Gate. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- Jump to Goku's house. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------Goku had just downed a bowlful of pasta and was starting on his thirtieth when he felt it, a cold, empty feeling that seemed to be welling full and filling the void with a tremendous power. "Whoa! Gohan! Do you feel that?"  
  
"Feel what, Dad?" Gohan was just finishing his twenty-seventh bowl with a loud slurp.  
  
"That really weird feeling," looking around Goku tries to find the direction of the signal, finally pointing in a direction due East "and it's coming from over there."  
  
Gohan, taking a moment to sense in the direction of Goku's finger, searched for a second and found it, "Yeah, it feels really dangerous. But, what is it?"  
  
Goku was sensing trouble, the last time he felt a power like that it nearly destroyed the world. "I don't know son, but it may be a good idea to find out."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Hey! Don't forget me! I'm coming too!" Goten had just come back inside from running around with Trunks, and Trunks was with him.  
  
"Yeah, don't forget, we're strong too!"  
  
"I know, I'd never forget, and we may need Gotenks now more than ever." Goku had that look in his eye, and Chichi didn't like it one bit.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY BOYS WITH YOU TO SAVE THE WORLD FROM WHO KNOWS WHAT AT WHO KNOWS WHERE!!!!!" Chichi was definitely not pleased with the idea. And so goes a lot of arguing until Goku pointed out that her boys are among the most powerful in the universe. Chichi regretfully let them go, but not without a fight.  
  
And so they all flew off to find the source of the signal, hoping they could get there before it could swallow the world. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Jennifer was almost afraid for her sister, she had never felt a power like this one and, though she had complete confidence in her sister, she still held on to a shadow of a doubt. This was taking too long, and if she took too much longer the warp gate might destabilize and destroy the traveler.  
  
Not only that, but they were already coming.  
  
Almost as if the Warp Gate heard her thoughts, Jennifer was thrown back as the core of the gate threw out a massive upsurge of energy and calmed back down again. All of this just before a head poked its way out of the sphere of black power. The head simply looked down at her and smiled, saying "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Alex! Oh I was so worried you might not make it! But, I guess I was being silly.."  
  
"Maybe," the head said this just as it popped the rest of a body through the Warp Gate and a full sized Alex was standing before her younger sister, "but you really didn't think I'd be gone all this time without learning to stabilize my wormholes did you?" Alex simply nodded her head and the Warp Gate shriveled away to nothing. "Come on, you've got to give me more credit than that."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, anyway, there's something I've got to tell you. But first, what's been going on with Earth?"  
  
"Well, the Z-fighters finally destroyed Buu."  
  
"Really? By themselves?"  
  
"Yeah! I was impressed. And none of them even went to Super Saiyan Four to do it!"  
  
"That IS impressive."  
  
"I know, but some of them did do some fusions and Gohan had his powers realized on Supreme Kai's planet."  
  
"Oh, well at least they're on the right track."  
  
"Yeah, they've grown a lot since the Cell games."  
  
"Speaking of them, where are they?" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
The Z-fighters had just arrived at the scene in time to witness someone coming out of the empty well of power (what else would they call it?). It was a young woman, maybe Videl's age with shining brown hair and the look of a warrior. Actually, she looked like she had the same attitude as Goku, take it easy and let the rest come as it will.  
  
The Z-fighters decided to lay low until this new warrior had shown her true intent. There was another young woman there, about two years younger than the other, and they could hear some talking, but they couldn't pick out what was being said. But they could tell that this new warrior was strong, and if nothing else, they should get this wrapped up before it got out of hand.  
  
Then, just before they were about to power up they were noticed. The new girl turned her steely gaze towards them and instantly disappeared, immediately reappearing in their midst.  
  
"Hey! How did she do that?" Goten nearly ran into Trunks.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't see her move!" Trunks was too surprised to notice that Goten nearly ran into him.  
  
"Hey! Hold on! I'm not here to fight you!" This new warrior yelled out just as Goten and Trunks were about to do a fusion.  
  
"What did you say?" Goku was always ready to allow someone explain themselves.  
  
"I'm not here to fight you. I want to warn you."  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 1 ***~~~~~~  
  
Okay, that's it for this chapter. Go on ahead and read the next one! Seriously! Go NOW!!  
  
Sorry, but seriously, that's not the end of the fic, so just keep reading, kay? 


	2. Lunch!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, though I think it might be cooler if I did.  
Claimer: I DO own Jennifer, Alex, and Jeff.  
  
Okay, here's chapter 2. Basically following chapter 1, but not chapter 1, so it's chapter 2! Well, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~*** LUNCH! ***~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean 'warn us'?" Goku was less worried, but still edgy, rather annoyed he didn't finish lunch.  
  
"Yes, spill it before we beat it out of you!" Vegeta was more impatient than hungry. However, 'GGGRRRUUUMMMBBBLLLEEE!' his stomach betrayed him.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you, but how about if we have lunch first?"  
  
"OKAY!" Trunks and Goten both piped, both jumping with excitement.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think you know what you're saying. I mean."  
  
Alex quickly interrupted Goku saying, "I am quite aware that you are Saiyans and trust me, we can feed you well enough!"  
  
"Well, if you're sure." Goten and Trunks hadn't eaten anything yet so they were rather impatient. "But, where do we go?"  
  
"I don't care how much food there is, if there's no one to fight here, I'm going to leave."  
  
"Follow me." Jennifer led the other Z-fighters to the large building/complex she had just emerged from.  
  
"VEGETA! WAIT!" Alex caught Vegeta just before he left.  
  
"WHAT IS IT WOMAN!!??" Strong or not, every female was worthless to Vegeta.  
  
Choking down the urge to kick his sorry ass for that last comment, Alex continued, "If you want, you can use our gravity chamber instead."  
  
Smirking, Vegeta agreed saying "You may live to regret this."  
  
~~~  
  
Inside, while Jennifer led Goku and the others to the kitchen, Alex led Vegeta to the GT room.  
  
~~~  
  
"And this is the GT room."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"What mean?"  
  
"GT! WHAT DOES THAT STAND FOR?" Vegeta was getting annoyed by this new warrior's attitude.  
  
"Oh! Well, 'G' stands for gravity, and 'T' stands for time."  
  
"WHAT!!! Impossible! There's only one hyperbolic time chamber and THIS is NOT it!!!!"  
  
"Well, I guess it can't turn a day into a year, but it can make it three."  
  
"Well, that's very interesting, but what about the Gravity?" He just wanted to get to the training.  
  
"Go as high as you like." Alex pointed to a knob next to a display next to the door. "If you go too high just say 'Computer Cancel Command' and it'll shut down everything." As she said this the lights went out and the door swung to fully open, where it had previously been only half. "Also, this room blocks ki, no one will be able to sense you and you can't sense them. You can abuse it all you want; just don't go out to blow it up. I'm still working on it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Oh, and if you decide to join us, hit this button and someone will come to lead the way."  
  
Sarcastically "How convenient. Can I get started now?"  
  
"Sure, I'll just shut the door and you can get to doing. whatever it is you do." Before Vegeta could respond, Alex shut the door on his face and seemed to disappear behind the glass window in the door. Vegeta simply shrugged it off and went on to his training.  
  
~~~ Outside the chamber ~~~  
  
"Well, now for lunch." And she went to join Goku and the others.  
  
~~~ Around the table ~~~  
  
Goku's eyes were wide "Wow! Look at this spread!"  
  
Jennifer had finally led the Saiyans to the dining room, the big one. Well, actually she followed for half the walk, swearing that their Saiyan noses were the world's best radar. And she was afraid of what she was about to say next.  
  
Well, no time like the present. "Di."  
  
"Dig in!" Alex came in the room and said what Jennifer didn't want to.  
  
Immediately every saiyan in the room dug in, straight in. Alex and Jennifer stood for a second at the atrocious manners shown by the saiyans. That is, until Alex went to join in, displaying an appetite every bit as incredible as her guests.  
  
Jennifer, having already ate, simply stood and watched thinking 'Man, I've never seen her like this before!'  
  
Krillin, also having already ate, wasn't as shocked as Jennifer. That is, until Vegeta showed up, looking like he'd been fighting Cell or something.  
  
"And here you are, Sir." Vegeta simply grunted and sat down and joined the rest.  
  
~~~ One hour and Nineteen Five-course meals later ~~~  
  
"Wow! I can't believe I actually ate that much!" Trunks was holding his belly.  
  
"Yeah! I'm stuffed!" Goten's belly was bigger than Trunks'.  
  
"Well, if you want to go wait in the Living Room I'll be with you in a second. You know, gotta clean up."  
  
"Fine, whatever."  
  
"Okay!" Goten and Trunks led the group, well, following their guide anyway. Goku and the rest were too sleepy to say much above a mumble.  
  
~~~ Half an hour later ~~~  
  
"What is taking so long?" Vegeta was definitely getting perturbed.  
  
"I don't know. Aww, Goten! We lost!"  
  
"I know Trunks! Let's try again!"  
  
"If you two don't stop playing those video games you're going to rot your brains out." Gohan was annoyed by the constant beeps and shouts coming from the TV.  
  
"Well Vegeta, if you're so impatient go get her." Goku was slightly groggy. (*And you know what that means.*)  
  
"Fine by me, anything's better than staying here with you bakas." And with that, he left.  
  
~~~  
  
Vegeta was just about to round the corner into the dining room when he noticed the lights were off.  
  
Looking inside he saw that the table looked like all the trash had been removed but the plates were replaced. Everything from the largest platters to the smallest saucers. And Alex was just sitting in one of the chairs, probably meditating. Something Vegeta didn't care for much.  
  
But just before he interrupted her he noticed that one of the saucers started spinning, nothing major, but enough to make noise. Then, one by one, every plate in the room started spinning, each size spinning in unison. 'Great, a magic show.'  
  
But Vegeta soon found out that it wasn't simply a magic show, a clue that came when he noticed that the entire room seemed to be resonating with an incredible power. That this new warrior was somehow focusing her power through the entire room. Then the forks and spoons, shiny from non-use, started to float, and dance around the plates.  
  
Vegeta was more than a little interested at this spectacle of incredible control, until he noticed something else developing.  
  
All over the room, small ki balls were developing, not just near the new warrior, but everywhere. Also, the small spheres of energy nearest the plates and forks seemed to be controlling how they moved, or responding to.  
  
And all at the center of this, still sitting at the table, the warrior sat perfectly still, unperturbed, and unresponsive.  
  
Vegeta was caught up in the incredible scene when he was snapped back to reality by the sound of Alex's voice. "I'll be right with you, Vegeta. I just need to put this stuff away."  
  
Vegeta could only nod, and turn to leave.  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 2 ***~~~~~~  
  
Well, what did you think? Again, I'm sorry it took so long (I couldn't get to the computer because of school).  
  
Anyway, I plan to keep this story going for a long time, so if you like it, just say so. Same goes for those who don't. I'm going to reveal her identity in chapters to come, or have for those of you who have read my other stories, so just sit tight. ~Alex Ultra;)  
  
LATER 


	3. The Introductions

Hey, I'm back. I've seen a new dbz and I'm ready to write a new episode (or chapter or whatever). I am sorry it took so long and I hope to make it up to you. If all goes well I should update a little more often. But before I get on with it, I would like to recommend another story here on fanfiction.net, it's called "Goten's Twin Sister" and it's very well made. Sorry, I can't think of much more to say... Hehe...  
  
Well, now that I got that out of the way, let's get on with the story.  
  
As you know, I do not own dbz, but I do own my characters, good and bad.  
  
~~~~~~*** THE INTRODUCTIONS ***~~~~~~  
  
"Excuse me for taking so long, it's been a long time since I've been here and I needed to get reacquainted." Alex walked into the room expecting everyone to be listening.  
  
Very few of them were, however, as the youngest were still glued to the TV screen, Goku was asleep in the corner, and Vegeta was in deep meditation. Only Gohan even noticed that she had walked into the room, and all he did was jab Goten in the side and wake Goku (or try, anyways ;)).  
  
Goten (being Goku's son) was ignorant as to exactly who had just joined them, and promptly went up to her and said plainly, "Hello, I'm Goten. What's your name?"  
  
At that moment Alex became conscious of the fact that these people had never seen her natural hair color. "OH! YEAH! Well, you have NO idea what three years without a shower will do to your hair! And I suppose my skin is lighter too!" She said this while laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her head.  
  
Where before her hair had been brown and sticking in the air, it was now jet black and in the same style as Bulma and Trunks' hair, hanging to just below her shoulders. "See, I'm the one who just gave you lunch. My name is Alex, nice to meet you Goten!"  
  
"Hi! Wow you're nice! But I wonder why dad was so scared of you?" Goten had an innocent grin on his face, signature of the Son family.  
  
"Really?!" Alex put on a teasing grin as she said, "Fearless Goku was scared of little-old me?" Then, back to Goten, she said, "Well Goten, your dad is used to powerful bad-guys making big entrances and he is usually first to notice, so I guess I triggered that sense."  
  
"But, you're not that scary." Goten looked almost confused, and maybe disappointed that his dad was a bit cowardly (Goten didn't think that she was that strong, though he'd never say that).  
  
"Aww, ChiChi, can't I please take Gohan outside today? Please?"  
  
"Dad! I'm right here! Wake up!"  
  
"Oh, for Pete's sake! Wake up Kakkarot!"  
  
Goku's eyes snapped open in surprise as he suddenly sat up, nearly knocking into Gohan, who fell on his bottom trying to avoid knocking heads with his father.  
  
"Where are we?" Goku was truly confused.  
  
"Dad! You fell asleep again!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Did I miss anything?"  
  
"Just my name." Alex wasn't too perturbed. yet.  
  
"Really? Then, noticing her hair he added, "Hey, what happened to your hair?"  
  
Trunks had been quiet too long "She washed it. And her name's Alex."  
  
"Oh! Okay!" Goku sat up cross-legged as he readied to listen to what she had to say.  
  
Vegeta, however, wasn't convinced by the shower story. After all, eye- color doesn't change in the shower.  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 3 ***~~~~~~  
  
Ooooh, a cliffhanger. You'll have to keep reading to figure out what that's about.  
  
Oh, and by the way, this isn't a story about a female Sayian, nor is it any kind of romance. But I'm thinking of beginning a new story that tells where Alex came from (maybe). The story just doesn't seem complete without it. But, I think I'll wait till just the right time.  
  
It might take a while to get the next chapter up, or it might be quick. Who knows?  
  
Till then, Alex Ultra says wait till next time. 


	4. A What?

Okay, I don't own DBZ or its characters.  
  
Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just didn't know where to go next, but now I do and I'm going to write chapter four.  
  
Praises and Flames are requested and hoped for (none?) 'cause I'd like to hear from you.  
  
Some of this may be confusing, but it will make sense in the long run.  
  
Just to clear it up: {thoughts} "speech"   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Last Time on Dragon Ball Z (End of chapter 3)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
...but Vegeta wasn't convinced by the shower story, after-all, eye color doesn't change in the shower...  
  
~~~~~~*** A WHAT? ***~~~~~~  
  
"'Kay guys, let me start by saying a few things." Alex was clearly avoiding the subject, but that was okay, Goku was only half-awake and the others were only half listening.  
  
Except for Vegeta, who wasn't listening at all, and instead was totally engrossed with something about the newcomer that he had failed to notice before.  
  
".. and your trip to Namek was exciting enough, but Frieza! I mean.."  
  
{Is that what I think it is? But how?} Vegeta caught parts of what she said, but was too busy staring at her backside.  
  
".. but I guess he wasn't that strong, really. Anywho, .." Alex hadn't even noticed that she was getting confused stares from at least two people in the room.  
  
{But it's not possible, is it? But, if others survived, wouldn't I have been the first to know?}  
  
".. and he spit her out? Wow, I really liked that part!" And Alex looked around the room, as if searching for something. "Hey, where's the bald one?"  
  
{Well, if she IS a saiyan, or If she's not, I know just the way to check.} an evil grin crosses Vegeta's face as he imagines the results of what he's about to do.  
  
"Oh, he doesn't fight anymore. He's got a little girl to live with." Goku didn't even mention that Krillin had hair now.  
  
"Really? Well, good for him! I can imagine that him and Eighteen will raise her well!"  
  
Vegeta was so surprised by this last statement, that he almost lost his nerve. But a Prince must be ready for anything....  
  
"So, anyway, it's almost surprising that Buu was that strong and Vegeta, why are you holding my tail?" Alex didn't even turn around to face the prince, who was indeed holding a furry appendage with all his might (well, without powering up, anyway).  
  
Vegeta was speechless, {She didn't even flinch! What kind of Saiyan is she?}  
  
Jennifer, who had just walked in the room, saw Vegeta and smiled a knowing grin. Not wanting to rain on his parade, she just leaned against the nearest wall and waited for it to play itself out.  
  
Goku just kind of kept to himself. Very confused, he was holding that classic Son grin we all know and love.  
  
Gohan was also at a loss for words, but he did manage to choke out one, "Tail?" And that's about it.  
  
Trunks couldn't figure out why his dad pulled him out of class for this, not that he was complaining.  
  
Goten was the first to break the silence, "Hey, how come she's got a tail? Is she a Saiyan?"  
  
Alex didn't respond with words, instead she unfurled her tail (still in the unyielding, and slightly confused grip of the mighty Vegeta) and swung it around her so the whole of it was behind her, throwing Vegeta straight into Goku in the process.  
  
While Goku was busy complaining that his head hurt (that's where Vegeta's head had landed) and Vegeta was genuinely confused. How could any saiyan fight through so much pain, and fling him, Prince of Saiyans, off of them?  
  
Alex wasn't really angry, just a little annoyed {He must think I'm one of his subjects or something.} Putting on an expression that half said 'Congratulations, you just messed up!' and half said 'I guess I should have told you earlier...' she calmly walked over to the fallen Saiyan Prince and offered her hand (NO not in marriage! To help him get off of Goku!).  
  
"Well, Vegeta, I can't say I'm surprised, or angry for that matter. But I have to burst your bubble."  
  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta sounded as gruff and angry as ever.  
  
"I mean that I'm not Saiyan."  
  
"But you have..."  
  
"A tail, I know. But let me fill you in on something, human tails are built differently than Saiyan tails."  
  
Now Gohan wasn't at a loss for words, "But humans don't have tails!"  
  
"Actually, Gohan, they do, they're just really short, so short that they don't even go outside the skin."  
  
Vegeta was a bit annoyed at being told he was wrong, he tried to hold it in, but it came out as a shout "What do you mean your not Saiyan? THAT is definitely a SAIYAN TAIL!!!"  
  
"Well, Vegeta, I mean what I said, I'm not Saiyan, and just to help prove it, I have something else to show you."  
  
"WHAT ELSE COULD THERE POSSIBLY BE?"  
  
"This." And with that, she pointed to the top of her head, where there now was a pair of ears, and they definitely weren't human ears, but they weren't saiyan ears either. Actually they looked more like cat ears, a pair of fluffy, pointed ears extending out the top of her head. And they were definitely hers as the fur on them were the same jet-black color her hair was, which is how no one had noticed them 'till now.  
  
"Wow, then, if you're not Saiyan, than what are you?" Gohan was acting smart again, and failing at it, badly.  
  
"Weren't you listening, I said this was a HUMAN TAIL."  
  
"But human ears are round, and don't look like a kitty-cat's ears." Goten was still confused, but was sure she wasn't lying.  
  
Jennifer was slightly confused, but she also knew that her sister needed her. "Well Alex, where'd you get the tail and ears?"  
  
Alex could tell that she was trying to help, but she was still unnerved by the question, and with a stupid grin that Goku would be envious of she replied, "Well, that's a bit of a long story, he he he..."  
  
"Well, okay," then to the genuinely confused saiyans she felt obligated to clear a few things up, "Well, guys, I can assure you that she did not have those when she left here three years ago."  
  
NOW Vegeta was annoyed "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THOSE AREN'T THE KIND OF THINGS THAT JUST... SHOW UP!"  
  
"Well I'm not saying I know how she got them, I'm only saying that they're acquired and that she wasn't born with them."  
  
"Fine! I won't argue on it anymore, but I'm keeping an eye on you." He said this while looking sideways at Alex. Even though the tail thing was settled (for now), he still wasn't satisfied with the eyes, how could they change color?  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 4 ***~~~~~~  
  
Well? How was it? I hope you're good and confused now, I told you that there were no more Saiyans in this story! And for those of you who missed that part let me tell you again.  
  
Ahem... NO MORE SAIYANS NO MORE SAIYANS NO MORE SAIYANS! HA HA HA HA HA HA! ...  
  
...  
  
...-_-  
  
Well, anyways, I will clear all this up later on so just stick with me.  
  
Alex: Man! Now I'm all confused!  
  
Alex Ultra: What are you talking about? They're YOUR tail and ears!  
  
Alex: I know, but still, I'm kind of lost...  
  
Alex Ultra: -_-, well anyway, I'd appreciate it if you folks out there would send me some reviews.  
  
Alex: . So peoples, how was my acting? I'd like to know, I really would... Please?  
  
Alex Ultra: Gotta go, I have some things to check on.  
  
LATER 


	5. What the heck is a GS?

Hey, me again!  
  
Alex: Me who?  
  
Alex Ultra: Just me.  
  
Alex: Right...  
  
Alex Ultra: As promised, here's Chapter 6 "The Legend Revealed"  
  
Alex: And no, we don't own dbz or it's characters. \-/ Why do we ALWAYS have to say that???  
  
Alex Ultra: `Cause I don't want to get sued...  
  
Alex: Oh, yeah...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Last time  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"...It's a story about long ago, before this Universe was born..." and so, began the Legend of the Super Warriors.  
  
~~~~~~*** The Legend Revealed ***~~~~~~  
  
"At that time there was nothing of this Universe, it hadn't even started yet. But among the emptiness, where the center of our Universe now is, there were three warriors floating through space. The first was the brother, Karig, he was the strongest, but he didn't flaunt it, after all, Eternals have no real use for pride..."  
  
Goten interrupted (having finally stopped that silly dance) and asked the obvious question, "What's an Eternal?"  
  
"Yeah, is it something like the Eternal Dragon?" Goku was clueless.  
  
"No! You fool! It's another word for immortal!" Vegeta was a LOT closer, but still off.  
  
"Not quite Vegeta, but you're close. The difference is that the body of an Eternal is still vulnerable, even though they can live forever." After a short pause she went on, "An Immortal is someone who is capable of living totally off of magic and can use it to keep their bodies alive forever. But an Eternal Spirit is someone who does the same thing, except with ki, like self-induced immortality except you don't need your body."  
  
"What do you mean 'don't need your body'?" Trunks just felt left out.  
  
"Well, an Eternal Spirit is someone who can live on either the physical, or the energy plane. Most do it by keeping their consciousness, or thoughts, outside their bodies with their ki, but it's nearly impossible to do and only someone who has achieved spirit form can do it so..."  
  
"Okay! We get it! They were ALMOST immortal! Can we get on with it?"  
  
"Sure Vegeta, well, like I was saying, there were two sisters and one brother and one day, while they were passing an empty part of the forever space..."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, here I'm just going go with it as if I was narrating an event, which makes it easier to get the message across.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Man! I wish we could just get there already!" Rheena was an impatient one, for sure.  
  
"Oh! Would you just be quiet already?" Faula, (A/N: Pronounced like 'Fall uh', sorry) was sick and tired of her sister's constant complaining. Besides, she knew that Rheena was well aware that without an extremely large ki to show the way they may never find another Universe.  
  
"Oh come on you guys, can't we just find a way to keep from bickering all the time?" Karig, the eldest, always felt it his duty to keep the peace among the siblings, but sibling rivalry almost always prevails, and like children in a car, arguing turns to horseplay.  
  
"Yeah, Bozo! Can't you find a way to NOT get on my nerves?"  
  
"Come on Faula, can't we just get along?" Karig was still vainly trying to keep the peace.  
  
"I can't help it, I'm bored!" then, thinking it might help she repeated it, "I'm bored, I'm bored, I'M BORED, I'M BORED, I'M BORED!!!"  
  
"JEEZ! Would you stop yelling?!"  
  
But Rheena wasn't done yet, "I'MBOREDI'MBOREDI'MBOREDI'MBOREDI'MBORED." Then one more time, with gusto, "IIII AAAAMMMM BOOOOOORRRRRRD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"IF YOU DON'T STOP YELLING RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA KNOCK YOUR BLOCK OFF, AGAIN!!!"  
  
"Really? Does that mean you want to fight?"  
  
"Yes! If it'll SHUT YOU UP!!"  
  
"YAY!" Then, taking an offensive pose, "and I'm going to win this time!" her face was as serious as someone wearing an excited smile can be.  
  
"Come on guys, let's not. Please?"  
  
"All right girl, I'm gonna knock your block off!" Faula was even more serious than her sister.  
  
"Just try not to let this get out of hand, okay?" Karig was still trying to be the voice of reason, even though his sisters were (once again) not listening to a word he was saying.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
Immediately they both lunged at each other, at first they exchanged punches, then ki blasts, then shouts.  
  
"Ah!" Faula was hurt, that last blast blew her arm clean off. "Two can play that game." And with that she launched a blast capable of destroying an entire solar system to oblivion, and had the same effect on her sister.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The pain was severe, and the worst part was that Faula had caught her off guard so there was nothing she could do to stop it. And when it was over, there was nothing left of Rheena.  
  
"Ha HAAAA! I won again!" Faula was feeling pretty good about herself, and she couldn't believe her luck of catching Rheena off guard.  
  
"Oh, boy." Karig was pretty worried, not for her sister, for an Eternal can live without a body, but rather because he knew it wasn't over, not this time.  
  
"HA HA HAAA! Swallow THAT Rheena!" Faula was too caught up in celebrating to notice the immense ki attack forming right behind her. "HA HA AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" This time SHE was caught off guard.  
  
"THERE! NOW WE'RE EVEN!"  
  
"EVEN?" Faula powered up to her maximum, "WE'RE NOT DONE YET!!!" And she launched herself toward her sister and they exchanged yet another volley of punches and kicks.  
  
Karig watched on as the space around him exploded of impacts not seen and lit up with ki blasts that seemed to come from nowhere. {I just knew it wouldn't end there. I just hope they don't REALLY hurt each other.}  
  
Faula was genuinely angry now, the friendly terms on which the sisters usually fought by long forgotten, she was out for blood, or whatever.  
  
Rheena was just as riled up, a near eternity of boredom was now manifesting itself as anger, and Faula just happened to be a willing target.  
  
Their collective power could now destroy an entire Universe, and it was focused in that small space, and controlled by two sisters, two sisters that wanted to kill each other.  
  
Which turned out to be the case, without even a word the sisters powered up their final attacks. Terrible, destructive techniques capable of destroying souls and scattering them to the wind, forever.  
  
"aaaAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Faula lunged at her sister, extending her attack in front of her, focusing it through what served as her palm.  
  
"AAAAAHHhhhh!!!!!" Rheena did just the same, focusing her power into her slightly curved fingers.  
  
"Destroyer Hand!"  
  
"Destructive Claw!"  
  
"Oh, no." Karig had a bad feeling about this, which he realized was well based as he was blown back by the meeting of two incredible powers. "NO DON'T DO IT!!!"  
  
But it was too late, contact had been made. Both sisters looked each other in the face as they continued to charge their attacks, each attack breaking away at its target.  
  
"NO! STOP!! YOU'LL BE KILLED!!!!!!" But, practically before he finished, an enormous explosion threw him away. It was over, they were dead. And as their power dissipated, an incredible thing happened, while Karig was busy trying to deal with his grief, his sisters' power mixed with the shattered pieces of their souls and began to cool. And as they cooled they formed matter, at the center a set of planets were formed whose gravity defied their size, and on these planets a piece of Faula's soul planted root, determined to make new life. Far away, on a planet newly created, a piece of Rheena's soul took root. And, right before his eyes, Karig witnessed something that told him that there was still hope, as one piece of each of their souls went to a small, young planet, those first planets started forming life, and they were in a perfect position to monitor all the rest of the Universe, so he left it to them to do so, and he had decided what he was going to do.  
  
Overcome with grief, he decided that he could not live without his sisters. He killed himself and, making sure that his protective side went to a small, unused planet, he shattered his soul, and finally went to rest.  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 7 ***~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it. Sorry it's kind of long, but that's the story.  
  
Read and Review but for now I have to get on with school.  
  
LATER 


	6. The Legend Revealed

Hey, me again!  
  
Alex: Me who?  
  
Alex Ultra: Just me.  
  
Alex: Right...  
  
Alex Ultra: As promised, here's Chapter 6 "The Legend Revealed"  
  
Alex: And no, we don't own dbz or it's characters. \-/ Why do we ALWAYS have to say that???  
  
Alex Ultra: `Cause I don't want to get sued...  
  
Alex: Oh, yeah...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Last time  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"...It's a story about long ago, before this Universe was born..." and so, began the Legend of the Super Warriors.  
  
~~~~~~*** The Legend Revealed ***~~~~~~  
  
"At that time there was nothing of this Universe, it hadn't even started yet. But among the emptiness, where the center of our Universe now is, there were three warriors floating through space. The first was the brother, Karig, he was the strongest, but he didn't flaunt it, after all, Eternals have no real use for pride..."  
  
Goten interrupted (having finally stopped that silly dance) and asked the obvious question, "What's an Eternal?"  
  
"Yeah, is it something like the Eternal Dragon?" Goku was clueless.  
  
"No! You fool! It's another word for immortal!" Vegeta was a LOT closer, but still off.  
  
"Not quite Vegeta, but you're close. The difference is that the body of an Eternal is still vulnerable, even though they can live forever." After a short pause she went on, "An Immortal is someone who is capable of living totally off of magic and can use it to keep their bodies alive forever. But an Eternal Spirit is someone who does the same thing, except with ki, like self-induced immortality except you don't need your body."  
  
"What do you mean 'don't need your body'?" Trunks just felt left out.  
  
"Well, an Eternal Spirit is someone who can live on either the physical, or the energy plane. Most do it by keeping their consciousness, or thoughts, outside their bodies with their ki, but it's nearly impossible to do and only someone who has achieved spirit form can do it so..."  
  
"Okay! We get it! They were ALMOST immortal! Can we get on with it?"  
  
"Sure Vegeta, well, like I was saying, there were two sisters and one brother and one day, while they were passing an empty part of the forever space..."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, here I'm just going go with it as if I was narrating an event, which makes it easier to get the message across.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Man! I wish we could just get there already!" Rheena was an impatient one, for sure.  
  
"Oh! Would you just be quiet already?" Faula, (A/N: Pronounced like 'Fall uh', sorry) was sick and tired of her sister's constant complaining. Besides, she knew that Rheena was well aware that without an extremely large ki to show the way they may never find another Universe.  
  
"Oh come on you guys, can't we just find a way to keep from bickering all the time?" Karig, the eldest, always felt it his duty to keep the peace among the siblings, but sibling rivalry almost always prevails, and like children in a car, arguing turns to horseplay.  
  
"Yeah, Bozo! Can't you find a way to NOT get on my nerves?"  
  
"Come on Faula, can't we just get along?" Karig was still vainly trying to keep the peace.  
  
"I can't help it, I'm bored!" then, thinking it might help she repeated it, "I'm bored, I'm bored, I'M BORED, I'M BORED, I'M BORED!!!"  
  
"JEEZ! Would you stop yelling?!"  
  
But Rheena wasn't done yet, "I'MBOREDI'MBOREDI'MBOREDI'MBOREDI'MBORED." Then one more time, with gusto, "IIII AAAAMMMM BOOOOOORRRRRRD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"IF YOU DON'T STOP YELLING RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA KNOCK YOUR BLOCK OFF, AGAIN!!!"  
  
"Really? Does that mean you want to fight?"  
  
"Yes! If it'll SHUT YOU UP!!"  
  
"YAY!" Then, taking an offensive pose, "and I'm going to win this time!" her face was as serious as someone wearing an excited smile can be.  
  
"Come on guys, let's not. Please?"  
  
"All right girl, I'm gonna knock your block off!" Faula was even more serious than her sister.  
  
"Just try not to let this get out of hand, okay?" Karig was still trying to be the voice of reason, even though his sisters were (once again) not listening to a word he was saying.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
Immediately they both lunged at each other, at first they exchanged punches, then ki blasts, then shouts.  
  
"Ah!" Faula was hurt, that last blast blew her arm clean off. "Two can play that game." And with that she launched a blast capable of destroying an entire solar system to oblivion, and had the same effect on her sister.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The pain was severe, and the worst part was that Faula had caught her off guard so there was nothing she could do to stop it. And when it was over, there was nothing left of Rheena.  
  
"Ha HAAAA! I won again!" Faula was feeling pretty good about herself, and she couldn't believe her luck of catching Rheena off guard.  
  
"Oh, boy." Karig was pretty worried, not for her sister, for an Eternal can live without a body, but rather because he knew it wasn't over, not this time.  
  
"HA HA HAAA! Swallow THAT Rheena!" Faula was too caught up in celebrating to notice the immense ki attack forming right behind her. "HA HA AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" This time SHE was caught off guard.  
  
"THERE! NOW WE'RE EVEN!"  
  
"EVEN?" Faula powered up to her maximum, "WE'RE NOT DONE YET!!!" And she launched herself toward her sister and they exchanged yet another volley of punches and kicks.  
  
Karig watched on as the space around him exploded of impacts not seen and lit up with ki blasts that seemed to come from nowhere. {I just knew it wouldn't end there. I just hope they don't REALLY hurt each other.}  
  
Faula was genuinely angry now, the friendly terms on which the sisters usually fought by long forgotten, she was out for blood, or whatever.  
  
Rheena was just as riled up, a near eternity of boredom was now manifesting itself as anger, and Faula just happened to be a willing target.  
  
Their collective power could now destroy an entire Universe, and it was focused in that small space, and controlled by two sisters, two sisters that wanted to kill each other.  
  
Which turned out to be the case, without even a word the sisters powered up their final attacks. Terrible, destructive techniques capable of destroying souls and scattering them to the wind, forever.  
  
"aaaAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Faula lunged at her sister, extending her attack in front of her, focusing it through what served as her palm.  
  
"AAAAAHHhhhh!!!!!" Rheena did just the same, focusing her power into her slightly curved fingers.  
  
"Destroyer Hand!"  
  
"Destructive Claw!"  
  
"Oh, no." Karig had a bad feeling about this, which he realized was well based as he was blown back by the meeting of two incredible powers. "NO DON'T DO IT!!!"  
  
But it was too late, contact had been made. Both sisters looked each other in the face as they continued to charge their attacks, each attack breaking away at its target.  
  
"NO! STOP!! YOU'LL BE KILLED!!!!!!" But, practically before he finished, an enormous explosion threw him away. It was over, they were dead. And as their power dissipated, an incredible thing happened, while Karig was busy trying to deal with his grief, his sisters' power mixed with the shattered pieces of their souls and began to cool. And as they cooled they formed matter, at the center a set of planets were formed whose gravity defied their size, and on these planets a piece of Faula's soul planted root, determined to make new life. Far away, on a planet newly created, a piece of Rheena's soul took root. And, right before his eyes, Karig witnessed something that told him that there was still hope, as one piece of each of their souls went to a small, young planet, those first planets started forming life, and they were in a perfect position to monitor all the rest of the Universe, so he left it to them to do so, and he had decided what he was going to do.  
  
Overcome with grief, he decided that he could not live without his sisters. He killed himself and, making sure that his protective side went to a small, unused planet, he shattered his soul, and finally went to rest.  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 7 ***~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it. Sorry it's kind of long, but that's the story.  
  
Read and Review but for now I have to get on with school.  
  
LATER 


	7. The GS

Hey, I'm back again. Alex Ultra back at my pet story. Something's changed, but I'll wait till someone notices, or asks, till then I'll keep it a secret.  
  
Anyways, last chapter was intense wasn't it? Well the first part of this chapter will be the end of that chapter, well, basically anyway.  
  
Alex: I found the cheesy puffs!  
  
Alex Ultra: Great! Now leave them here, you've got to take your place!  
  
Alex: Really!? Cool! Finally!  
  
Alex Ultra: By the way, if you peoples out there want to know where Alex comes from, you'll have to read the Origin of Alex story I posted recently. It's got an odd plot but it should be good, and true, it's all how it really happened.  
  
Alex: So when ya gonna' start it?  
  
Alex Ultra: Uhhm... I have...  
  
Alex: Right...  
  
~~~~~~*** THE GS ***~~~~~~  
  
"You see, one piece of one of the girl's souls ended up on planet Namek, and one piece of the other ended up becoming part of the Kai planet..."  
  
"And what of the boy's?" Vegeta seemed mildly interested. MILDLY.  
  
"Well, first, the other major pieces of the girl's souls ended up..." she looked around "... well, here."  
  
Surprise crossed some of the warrior's faces, and some simply remained interested.  
  
"And for Karig... he sent most of his soul to a planet much like this one.... He called the planet 'Mareenag', but it came to be known as..." Alex looked directly at Vegeta, "... Planet Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta was taken aback. To think, his home planet, was home to, well, whatever it was she was just talking about...  
  
Goku became very serious. He addressed Alex and admitted it. "Planet Vegeta... it's... it's gone."  
  
"I know! But his soul is still there! It won't leave!" Alex became somber, "Besides, it's not even a whole soul, only a little more than half. Even a wish can't repair a destroyed soul. But, we can make sure they didn't die in vain."  
  
Goku, slow though he is, quickly realized what she meant. "You mean... protect the rest of them?"  
  
"If you mean Earth, Namek, and the Great Kai Planet, then you're right."  
  
Trunks piped up. "But from who?"  
  
"Well, guess!"  
  
The group thought for a moment then Goten came up with an answer. "You mean that Kinkilla guy you mentioned?"  
  
Alex smiled at the chibi and nodded. "Yep!"  
  
"So, let me get this straight. No more than two years since we defeat Buu and now we have another super-powerful psycho that we've gotta fight?" Gohan was actually asking, though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh! Great!" Vegeta was again being sarcastic. He then looked around the room she had led them to. "And where have you taken us?"  
  
"Well, this, " she gestured to the room, " is the GS, or Gravity and Simulation, room."  
  
"Wow!" Goten and Trunks looked around the room, then Trunks noticed something. "Hey, this looks a lot like mom's gravity room!"  
  
"Well Trunks, it is a lot like hers, but it's also different. And if it works right, it should be better!"  
  
Vegeta's eyebrow rose (the way it does) and he quickly asked, "How's that?"  
  
"Well, let me show you. Computer!" The computer beeped into life. "Raise gravity to, oh, how much, uh, how about, fifty!"  
  
The computer beeped again and suddenly the door shut and the gravity rose appropriately. The computer then confirmed the change. "Gravity altered. Input Simulation."  
  
"Oh, let's see. Give list of pre-recorded simulations." The computer beeped again and spoke out a list of situations and areas. "Hmmm, how about, Run Cell's arena, opponent: Frieza!"  
  
Goku became rather stressed and nearly everyone lost their balance as the very ground beneath them seemed to move and shift. Within seconds the walls of the room seemed to have disappeared and it now looked like they were where the Cell games were held nearly ten years ago. And in the ring, Frieza stood in his classic pose, in his final form.  
  
"Ahhh! Frieza!"  
  
"It's fine Kakkarot! It's not the real Frieza. Only a hologram."  
  
"Well, Vegeta, I never would have suspected that you would have known that!"  
  
"Well, when you have to put up with Bulma day in and out, you can't help but pick a few things up." Rather than smiling, Vegeta seemed to still be rather somber.  
  
"Well, you're right, it's not the real Frieza. But it's not EXACTLY a hologram. A hologram you can see but not touch, but this can be hit and can hit back. And it can be set to nearly any power level, in here, even Frieza can best Goku! The ultimate sparring partner."  
  
"Wow!?" Goku wasn't exactly sure what he had just heard.  
  
But Vegeta was a little more interested.  
  
"Now, who would like to fight first?" Alex looked at the warriors' faces, looking for any takers. But most of them were unsure.  
  
"Oh, come on people! This is some great training here!" Still, only Vegeta looked interested while the rest looked confused.  
  
"I will go." Vegeta almost too eagerly volunteered. He had on that 'Vegeta- smirk' so many have come to love so dearly.  
  
Alex smiled proudly. "Great! But, unfortunately, I can only simulate fighting styles, the witty banter is left out because I can't do personalities."  
  
Goku looked confused. "Banter?"  
  
"Dad! She means that there won't be any talking during the fight, like between you and the real Frieza."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Now it was Goten's turn. "Witty?"  
  
Gohan only sighed. "I'll fill ya in later, bro."  
  
"Oh, okay!" The chibi smiled happily.  
  
"Can we just get on with this!?" Vegeta was beginning to lose his patience, that little vain in his forehead already about to pop.  
  
"Fine, Vegeta. He's waiting in the arena, not that there's any rules, that's just the center-ring!" Vegeta only grunted and went over. "Oh, and if you want him more or less powerful, just tell the computer. Or you can tell me and I'll take care of it."  
  
"Fine. Just stay out of my way!"  
  
"Don't worry, there's plenty of room in here, so don't worry about running into the walls. Oh, and is the Gravity okay?"  
  
Vegeta showed a slight smile, one of anticipation. "Three hundred is just fine."  
  
"Alright! Then you can start anytime! Would you like to warm-up?"  
  
"Sounds good." {She has NO idea how long I've wanted to do this!}  
  
"Okay. Computer! Power matching mode!"  
  
And so began Vegeta's fight with Frieza.  
  
~~~~~~*** End Chapter 7 ***~~~~~~  
  
Is it too short? I don't know, I just needed a stopping place. And you know what? I'm still not where I want to be!  
  
So what do you think? Should I make Vegeta win or lose? That can be up to you!  
  
Comments? Suggestions? Just use that funny little box down there!  
  
Oh, and by the way, you can read about Alex in the story 'Origin of Alex', it's already out but I'm hoping someone will review... PLEASE REVIEW!?!?  
  
Alex: Wow! We're almost there!  
  
Alex Ultra: Almost where?  
  
Alex: To the first major fight!  
  
Alex Ultra: Yeah, well, Vegeta isn't going to have it easy, I can tell you that...  
  
Alex: Does anybody?  
  
Alex Ultra: Good point...  
  
R&R Please  
  
LATER 


	8. Makings of a Warrior

What up? Well, I've gotten some interest in this fic lately and thought it was time I updated it.  
  
It will probably be longer than the previous chapters 'cause I've gotten used to about eight pages. But that's beside the point.  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Reda: I like the idea of Vegeta winning too, though Alex is going to make it awfully hard on him! ^.^ She seems to like making it hard on everyone!  
  
CmkelleyK: I don't get it either! It's almost as if I get kicked off the list (or down at least) before anyone sees it! Yeah, that must be it. But I'm glad you like it!  
  
Well, now that I've got some reviews for this story, maybe more people will take interest? (I'm a dreamer...)  
  
Alex: Okay, now do we need to do the disclaimer thingy?  
  
Alex Ultra: Yeah, but this will be the last time for this story. So pay attention everybody!  
  
(Lawyers take out tape recorders...) Okay, here's the deal. I definitely don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball, or just about any of the other shows I have seen, wanted to see, haven't seen, or even heard of. So there!!!  
  
That's the last time I'm going to say it so you have better have paid attention!  
  
Random guy: But I'm too poor!  
  
Alex Ultra: Then you don't own any of those things either, do you?  
  
Random guy: No.  
  
Alex Ultra: So you don't have anything to worry about. Kay?  
  
Random guy: Okay!  
  
There! Now that we've got that settled, on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~*** MAKINGS OF A WARRIOR ***~~~~~~  
  
"Hehehe..." Vegeta was flexing for the fight.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Do you want to just skip the warm-up?"  
  
"Works fine for me! Let's get this on with!" Alex smiled as she nodded.  
  
"Computer." A beep came from nowhere. "Start sim with power matching." A beep and immediately Frieza jumped from his platform and raced for Vegeta, radiating the same power as Vegeta.  
  
"Finally." Vegeta mumbled this last word just as Frieza landed a punch on Vegeta's guard. "HA!" Powering up slightly, Vegeta kicked for Frieza's stomach. But Frieza matched the power up and dodged the blow. "Not bad." Vegeta smiled. 'Now for the real fight.'  
  
Shouting with the effort, Vegeta powered up to an insane level. His muscles bulged and his aura swirled around him as lightning blasts carved their way through the landscape.  
  
Trees were uprooted and the arena crumbled under the vibration of the power he had trained so long to obtain.  
  
Because in one final flash and shout of effort, Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan 3.  
  
Panting with the effort of holding such power, Vegeta laughed through the crackling of his aura. "HAHA!! NOW!" He launched himself at Frieza and went into a volley of punches and kicks only he could follow. 'I'll get you someday, Kakkarot!' The impacts of the punches left craters in the ground and caused explosions in the air as those on the ground watched.  
  
Goten watched the Saiyan Prince duke it out with the Frieza look-alike. "Wow! Trunks! Your dad is really strong!"  
  
"Yeah!! Haha! Go Dad! Go!!!"  
  
"Hey Trunks?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who is that guy your dad is fighting?"  
  
"I don't know, I think he said something about a freezer though. Maybe he's an ice-demon!"  
  
Gohan laughed, still trying to track the two warriors as they zipped from one mountaintop to the other, forming numerous craters. "No, his name is Frieza, and I don't think he's actually a demon. Though he might as well be! Hehe..." Even with all his training, Vegeta at Super Saiyan 3 was too much for him to follow.  
  
"YOU DON'T WATCH YOUR BACK!!!" Frieza didn't even show fear as Vegeta kneed him in the back and grabbed his tail.  
  
Vegeta's aura grew a little as he grasped the tail harder, he watched Frieza try to get free and wished it was the real Frieza. 'Oh! How I've wanted to do this!' In a movement too fast for most eyes to see, he turned around and flung the villain over his shoulder and into the ground below, creating an extremely large and even deeper crater. "Hehe, real or not. I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!! HAHAHAAA!!!" He started blasting the crater over and over, using his senses to guide his blasts to that they would at least land in the vicinity of his opponent.  
  
Goku was trying to keep his footing, which proved difficult until he went Super Saiyan. "Isn't he going a bit far!?!?"  
  
Alex turned to Goku, who now had golden hair standing straight up. "Don't worry, Goku. What goes on in here, stays in here. No one outside can hear, see, feel, or even sense what is happening in here. Something like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, that let's you go all-out without worrying about harming Earth!"  
  
Goku's expression was that of overwhelming relief. "REALLY!!?? WOW!!!"  
  
Gohan looked over to Alex. "How do you manage that?"  
  
But Alex grinned innocently. "Well it wasn't easy!! Hahahaha!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta had finally finished pummeling the ground. "Well, let's see what kind of shape you're in now!"  
  
As the dust settled, Frieza climbed out of the immense hole. He was missing his left arm and half of his tail. The rest of him was simply bruised. "Well, that's a pretty picture! HAHA!! This is priceless!!" Frieza was clearly in pain, or whatever served as pain for the hologram, but soon blinked out of existence. "Huh? What happened?"  
  
The computer's voice was heard from somewhere to his left. "Opponent defeated. Simulation reset." Almost instantly all the craters and holes and missing trees were replaced as Frieza reappeared right in front of Vegeta.  
  
"HA! This IS perfect!!" He launched right back at Frieza and they went into another volley of punches capable of destroying mountains.  
  
"Well, I think it's safe to say he's having a good time." Alex walked over to a tree and pulled off one side, exposing some sort of console. "Okay, a little more." She pressed a couple of buttons and looked back to the fight, earning a couple glances from the others.  
  
"WHAT!?" Vegeta put up his guard just before he was struck to the ground. Somehow Frieza had just gone up in power. Now he was easily dodging and delivering blows that Vegeta couldn't match!  
  
Vegeta coughed up blood as a knee found its way to his stomach, he didn't even get a chance to realize what had happened before he was slammed in the back and sent straight into the ground, where he made a rather fantastic crater of his own.  
  
The dust hadn't even settled before he was pummeled by a series of energy blasts, some of which he managed to deflect and others simply missed him completely. 'There's no way!'  
  
Less than a second after the small ki-blasts had finished pummeling him a HUMONGOUS red ball of incredible power bore down on him. Frieza's Planet Crusher attack seemed to almost make Kid Buu's Planet Destroying attack pale in comparison coming from this hologram.  
  
But Vegeta was a Super Saiyan 3 now, and he felt confident he could at least deflect, if not stop, this attack.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gathering power, he put his hands toward the red-orb and prepared to take the impact.  
  
"NGH, RRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" As Vegeta's power fought against this mock-up's attack it crept up his arms, tearing through his hands with an incredible, searing pain.  
  
The mountain-sized ball of energy swelled and brightened as Vegeta's own power began to take hold. The pain and anger of being bested by a mock-up of the one who held him in bondage for so long mixed to bring up his power to a level he didn't know he had. His Super Saiyan aura pulsed and swelled as he commanded his energy to push harder against the villain's power before him. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! FINAL FLASH!!!!" With one last, incredible burst of power he reversed the direction of the attack with an attack of his own, sending the both of them harmlessly into the oblivion of space.  
  
He didn't see it coming, but he sure felt it when Frieza's burst of energy hit him in the side. He shouted in pain and fell unconscious as the blast of power hit him head on, knocking him to the ground and leaving him in normal form.  
  
The computer chimed in again. "Occupant defeated. Simulation ended." The mountains and trees, everything disappeared as the room returned to the grid-like state it was before they had come.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku ran to Vegeta's side at the other end of the room.  
  
"Don't worry. The computer will never kill its opponent. He'll be fine after some rest." A check for a pulse affirmed that Vegeta was still alive, just burned and bruised from head to toe.  
  
"Dad.... lost?" Trunks was speechless. Vegeta was like his hero, and he had lost! 'This has to be a dream!'  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it Trunks! He put up a much better fight than I had thought he would! Your dad's a real trooper!" She smiled reassuringly to the purple-headed boy and turned to Goku. "Well, Goku? What do you think?"  
  
Goku was still speechless; this was like nothing he had seen before! A training room that provides a sparring partner you can kill! "Wow! This is better than anything I've ever even heard of before!" He picked up Vegeta's unconscious form and reluctantly gave him to Trunks, who took his father outside.  
  
Before he got there, however, Alex stopped him. "Hold on, Trunks. Let me heal him. I haven't gotten as strong as I am without learning to heal!" Trunks gave her a blank look and set his still unconscious father on the ground.  
  
Alex pointed one hand at the Saiyan Prince and he started glowing. The burns, bruises, and assorted scratches began disappearing as he was restored to his normal self.  
  
When it was finished Vegeta opened his eyes with a start. He quickly realized what had happened and stood up. 'I was defeated. By a computer. Pathetic.'  
  
Alex finished healing Vegeta and smiled. "Okay! Now that you've seen this, I have something else to show you! Computer!" Another beep. "Show Frieza!" Frieza appeared in the middle of the room.  
  
Alex earned some confused glances from some of the Saiyans in the room; others (Vegeta) were simply uninterested.  
  
The tailed human simply smirked, tail swinging excitedly. "Now, follow visual instructions!" The computer beeped as Alex walked over to the hologram, which only stood there, unmoving.  
  
"Okay, about two inches taller." The image changed accordingly. "This blue spot on his head is to move to the sides and around the back, removing these silly ear-holes." The image changed again according to her instructions.  
  
She looked him over, scrutinizing his appearance. "Now, replace three-toes feet with Final Form Cell's shoe-feet." The image shifted slightly as the center of gravity changed with the different feet. "Now, make the tail a bit thicker, a little more, stop." The tail, uh, was now thicker. Okay, that's enough interrupting. Just listen. "Now, the whites of the eyes are to be deep-black, as is all the whitish silver on him. Good. Now, these blue spots on his head and shoulders change to a blood red. And his iris's change to the same blood-red color, except slightly larger. Good. Now, show his teeth." The image smiled tauntingly. "Change the teeth to a blood red color, and the tongue is a shallow black. Good. Make the canines about twice as long. Okay. Finish changes!" Alex smiled at the transformed Frieza, and turned to the Saiyans behind her. "Well guys? What do you think?"  
  
They were all speechless, except Gohan. "That's great, but what's it for?"  
  
Alex smiled. "This," she indicated the image, "is Kinkilla. He's the reason I'm here."  
  
Goku was shocked. "HIM!?!?! What IS he!?"  
  
Alex smiled again. "Just like I just showed you. He is, or WAS Frieza."  
  
Vegeta scowled slightly. "What do you mean WAS!?!? Frieza is dead! He's still in Other World!"  
  
Alex snapped her head to look directly at Vegeta. "Yes, Vegeta. YOUR Frieza is!"  
  
"What do you mean OUR Frieza?" Gohan was hoping to speed the explanation.  
  
"Well, you see. This one is only one of an infinite number of dimensions. Now, usually they're separate. Not like the separate between Earth and Other World. These Universes are built on totally different molds. Well, anyway, Kinkilla he... well, let me just tell you what happened." Some eyebrows rose, and the two chibis just sat down, sensing a story coming on.  
  
"Well, it happened like this. You see, this Frieza and Goku were duking it out on a dying Namek and he was about to lose to Super Saiyan Goku. But his pride wouldn't let him lose."  
  
Goku interrupted. "Yeah, I remember that!"  
  
Alex smiled, then became solemn again as she continued. "Except this Frieza was different. Namek wasn't dying because he had shot it, instead, it was simply because the two of them were fighting there. The fight had drawn on a bit too long and Frieza was getting fed up with it. His fury was building, bringing his power to even greater lengths. And it went on until there was nothing left in his mind but that fight and the desire to destroy Goku." Some of them looked worried, others were interested in the story, so she continued again. "Well, Goku continued beating him at every turn, which threw wood on the fire. Then, I'm not sure how or why, something snapped, and he changed. Physically, he changed into, this..." she indicated the image behind her. "But the other changes involved his power. It was like the difference between Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3. But that wasn't all. He became obsessed with killing and destroying anything and everything everywhere." She paused for a moment and seemed to be thinking about something that made her angry. "He had become... pure, unrestrained, and nearly unlimited evil." She was shuddering now, but soon calmed back down. She started staring at the image in front of her. "Well, he made short work of Goku, then destroyed the planet, not even leaving rubble to tell that there was ever a planet. It was... complete destruction." She seemed to be staring daggers at the hologram. "Then, he went to Earth. He viciously killed everyone and everything. Always finding new ways to kill. A quick kill was not an option with him." Goku shuddered with the thought. "Even when he cracked open Majin Buu's ball, he made quick work of the ageless evil. You see, when Buu absorbed him, he took Buu over from the inside. He destroyed the tainted soul of the pink monster and stole his power." A tear rolled down her cheek. "And that was not all. He didn't even need Buu's body, so he discarded it and kept the power. But he didn't stop with Earth. He went around the Universe destroying everything in a way so complete that no one would be able to tell there was ever anything there in the first place. But then there was nothing left of the Universe for him to destroy, and he didn't know how to get to Other World so he was stuck."  
  
Goku was more than a little interested now. "So what did he do?"  
  
Alex smiled. "What any other sane person would do. He went insane. And the greatest part of his torture was, he was an Eternal Spirit, so he could never die. He floated aimlessly through the empty space that was once the Universe for more than a thousand years." She looked back to the image. "Then, he did the unthinkable. He found a way in."  
  
"How?" Goten was enjoying the story. Even if it was a little sad.  
  
"He developed something like Instant Transmission and went straight to Other World. Heh, even after a thousand years of training, no one in Other World could even come close to Kinkilla's power. Though he found it hard to kill a soul, until he found a way of destroying energy."  
  
"Destroying energy? Is that possible?" Gohan was actually paying attention.  
  
"Well, actually, you can only destroy the way energy is set up. But destroying a soul would basically be like breaking it, you can fight the soul all you want, but breaking it is overfilling a balloon or putting a needle to the side of one. Just a little bit can do it." The others were speechless so she went on. "Well, anyway, he started killing the souls, one by one, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. But Goku got away."  
  
"How?" Goten was getting excited, but it was his father that had asked.  
  
"Well, Supreme Kai was met by someone who told him that one person could be allowed to leave that dimension for help. He chose Goku because he had the most experience against Frieza. That person was another Eternal but that's beside the point. Because it was Goku that I heard this entire story from. But it's personal experience that makes me HATE him so MUCH!!!" She powered up to incredible heights and blasted the hologram away.  
  
The Saiyans were all speechless. But she continued anyway. "I met him, a long time ago. See, he appeared in my world. Apparently he also learned to shatter the barrier between the different dimensions. And he had somehow ended up meeting me. I had gotten on his bad side, so what did he do? Well, like the sadistic killer he is, he took his frustrations out on me by forcing me to watch as he killed them all! My friends... my family... my neighbors, the kid who wanted his autograph ALL OF THEM!!!" She powered up even more, but this time there was a change. Her hair turned brown and stuck up in the air, her ears and tail also turned brown, as did her eyes. And with this change came an incredible increase in power, she was now more powerful than Goku was at his maximum. Even Super Saiyan 3 had nothing on her. "And I had to watch it ALL!!" She shook her head slowly, as if to shake away a nasty image. "I couldn't take it, like him, I snapped, and my power was unlocked. But that was absolutely nothing to him, I was probably no more powerful than Krillin, maybe slightly more, but not enough to make any kind of difference."  
  
"So how did you get away?!" Goten's childish interest was the same as in a really good story.  
  
"You know, I'm not exactly sure. Somehow, I had stumbled on a link from my world, to this one. I was trying to fight him, but before I even completed my first attack, I fell through a sort of gateway from my world to this one, and I apparently sealed it too because he never followed. But I did go back, after devoting my life to getting strong enough to defeat him, I found my way back to that world. What I found was nothing, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!" Even now, a tear rolled down her cheek as she recalled the incident. "But he was there. And he was mocking me. He didn't recognize me, but I knew him. And he was the one who destroyed everything, and everyone I knew. And he even went so far as to destroy their souls so there was no chance of an after-life." She stood calmly now; a tear still ran down her cheek and stained her shirt. "That was what pushed me over the edge, that was the day that I discovered that, like a Saiyan, a Human can transform. That was the day I changed into the form you see me in now, I call it the Hyper level, and any human can do it, as proof by my sister, who's family adopted me long ago and I love very much. And swore that I would never lose them, like I had lost everyone else..."  
  
All present was only speechless, even the Saiyans, Vegeta's family, had an after-life to look forward to, and he knew he could see them, sooner or later. But she had none of that; even in death she would have been more alone than anyone deserved to be.  
  
"And the worst part is... he's following me." Some rather surprised and worried looks came from those behind her. "And he knows where I come from, that I call this world home." Again, the jaws of the Saiyans dropped. "And this is it. It's now or never, and that's why I'm here."  
  
"But why us? Why this world?" Vegeta added his own question for the first time since his fight.  
  
"Well, it's just... You guys, out of all the dimensions I've visited during the last three years, in this one you are the strongest. This... is the primary reality for this timeline. All the other worlds where you exist are modeled after this one, somehow. But only in this one are you as strong as you are here, and in the event that I fail to kill him, if I die first, I'm going to need you guys to pick up where I left off. For all beings everywhere in every dimension, we must kill him, somehow."  
  
The story told, and the mood set, all they could do now was prepare. Prepare to fight, and possibly die, fighting an ageless evil that they had hoped to never have to fight. And they knew that there was little chance that they could win.  
  
So, the only question left was. What now?  
  
~~~~~~*** End of Chapter 8 ***~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's the end of that chapter. I know it's a bit long-winded, but it's a story that needed to be told. So, whether it helps or not, the story is out there about how Kinkilla came to be.  
  
But what do you think? Go ahead! Tell me! I want to know!  
  
Alex: I think they know you want to know!  
  
Alex Ultra: Yeah, but do they know what comes next?  
  
Alex: I don't know... No, probably not!  
  
Alex Ultra: Well, how could they!?!? It's not like I've told them yet!!!  
  
Alex: I'm hungry, got any cheesy puffs?  
  
Alex Ultra: Will Cheetos be okay?  
  
Alex: Thanks! Don't mind if I do! Yum!  
  
Okay, while Alex pigs out, I'm going to keep working. But just to be fair, I want at least two reviews for this chapter before I write the next one. So that's where you, the readers come in. Leave a review and tell me what you think. So, till next time...  
  
LATER 


End file.
